


Is It Our Time?

by Hellonightmares



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Denial of Feelings, F/F, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 20:50:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6722857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellonightmares/pseuds/Hellonightmares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riley doesn't know how to handle feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is It Our Time?

“I love you Riley” Maya says to Riley  
Riley doesn’t always get what Maya is talking about but she understands what Maya means as clear as day but doesn’t quite know how to respond so Riley says “I love you too”  
Just seeing Maya’s face light up like a disco light after Riley says that makes Riley’s heart soar but then realises that she hasn’t said ‘as a friend’ and when she does Maya looks like she’s going to cry but only for a second because Maya’s used to rejection, and Riley convinces herself that there wasn’t a reason that she took so long to say the second part.  
They both look at each other daring the other to say something and when neither of do Maya says a quiet goodbye and leaves.

Then next few weeks are awkward and they try to go back to how it was they just can’t get past it (it was too hard for Riley to see Maya and not want to hug her and say everything would be okay because it probably won’t be –but sometimes Riley thinks that maybe it could be). Soon their friend group split up: Maya and Lucas and Zay, and Riley and Farkle (& Smackle for a year).

A couple of years later and everything is different (even though Riley has accepted that’s she had feelings for Maya and might still). Neither Riley nor Maya had been in any serious relationships since ‘the day that could’ve been’ (as Riley calls it –only to herself and Farkle) but both bring dates to the year 10 formal, Riley comes with Farkle as just friends and Maya with Brandon –that rebel guy who was in their 8th grade class who Maya sometimes smokes on the roof with. Maya came out as bi only a few months after her the confession –even though the girls weren’t friends anymore Riley couldn’t help but be proud –and a little jealous).

Even though Maya’s going with Brandon she is still with a big group which includes: Lucas and Darby (they’ve been on and off all year), Sarah and Charlie and Jade (they are extremely happy together, –yes all three of them), Zay 'relationships just aren’t my thing' Babineaux, and a girl named Jessica (Maya and her tried dating for a while but it didn’t work out –they’re still close though). Maya's popular but not like prom queen popular she was just well liked. Riley was just going with just Farkle because they didn’t want anyone messing up what hopefully could be a great night.

The evening was going great until Farkle says “I was messaging Lucas the other day and we were talking about you and he said that he wasn’t your first kiss not including that awkward chin kiss with me. So who was it with?”  
And as soon as he asked Riley made a face that told him exactly who it was with.  
After a pause he asked “Riley why?”  
She was deciding whether to tell him or not even though she probably shouldn’t, she does because Riley hasn’t talked about Maya in so long and misses her like no other.

~

“Maya I think I want to kiss him but I just don’t know if I’ll be any good” Riley whined while trying to pick out an outfit for her first date  
“Well Riles why don’t you kiss a pillow or something” said Maya sarcastically  
“Do you think that would work?” asked Riley not understanding that Maya was joking  
“No peaches I think if you wanted to practice it would have to be on a real person” Maya said carefully trying not to give her emotions away  
“Well why don’t we kiss?” Riley asked not quite realising the weight of this question  
“Are you sure Riles?” asked Maya whilst trying to fight her smile  
“Yeah I mean you’ve never kissed anyone either, right?” Riley asked even though she’s pretty sure Maya would’ve told her  
“Of course not, you know I would’ve told you” said Maya with a slight wobble in her voice that Riley didn’t catch (in fourth grade she saw Darby crying behind the toilets and it led to an emotional talk –as emotional as fourth graders can get, about their feelings about people they don’t think they should be feeling so they kiss just to comfort each other) but Maya never told Riley because she hadn’t told anyone that she might like girls too.  
So Riley leans in and closes her eyes and Maya does the same and their lips touch for only a few seconds before Riley pulls back. The feeling was like no other, she felt incredible and thinking that that was what kissing is like she couldn’t wait to go on the date.  
“So how was it” Maya asked and realising that Riley wasn’t quite there Maya clapped her hands in front of Riley’s face and asked again  
Riley waking from her dream state soon replied with “I loved it, it felt magical”  
In that moment that might have been the happiest Maya had ever been but no longer than five seconds later Riley ads “just imagine how amazing it will be with Lucas”

~

“Why don’t you just talk to her” said Farkle as if it was the obvious thing to do  
“You do realise that we haven’t talked in about two years” Riley tells Farkle because she thinks that he must be losing his marbles  
“I know but you miss her and I bet you anything she misses you too. Even if you guys don’t date or anything maybe you could at least try being friends again.” Says Farkle making it seem like the most reasonable thing to do.  
“But I’m not out yet” Riley states  
“And I have no idea why, your parents and friends completely support you and would never judge you and look how well it worked out when Maya came out” Said Farkle with the same tone that he always uses when talking to Riley about this stuff  
But the fact is Riley doesn’t have a good excuse to not come out and has no idea why she hasn’t done it yet so Riley says “okay, I’ll go talk to her”  
Farkle doesn’t quite know what to say but managers to stutter out “are you serious, that’s great Riley but I’m not trying to pressure you or anything”  
“I’m not sure if I want to come out to everyone yet but I think I’ll talk to Maya and just see what happens” Riley says with a brave face.

Riley walks over to the food table where Maya is standing and says “hey, how have you been?”  
Maya almost does a spit take when she sees who is talking to her but quickly recovers herself and says “alright I guess, what’s up?”  
“Well I just wanted to apologise for letting us fall apart and tell you that I did have feelings for you but didn’t know it at the time” Riley says quickly and seeing Maya’s face continues “And I know it doesn’t really matter now, I just wanted to say it”  
Maya stands there for a minute until she realises that Riley is waiting for her to say something so she does “Okay I want to apologise too because we promised each other that we would be forever and even though I hate that cheesy stuff I really thought it would be true”  
“Yeah well maybe we could hang out sometime” Riley says with hope in her voice  
“Well do you want to dance?” Maya asks with a Riley’s hope rubbing off on her  
“Yeah that wouldn’t be the worst thing” says Riley as Maya leads her onto the dance floor.


End file.
